Behind the Cameras
by BeckJadeLizAvan
Summary: Hi! I'm Marzia, or you may know me as CutiePie. I'm the girlfriend of Felix or PewDiePie. We're happier than ever, and well you may think of us as, "the perfect two." Don't worry, I do too. *blushes* Anyway, I've been getting questions on us and how it is behind the cameras. So, here I go. [NOTE: This is defiantly not what really happens, just my imagination. ENJOY!]
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Marzia, or you may know me as CutiePie. I'm the girlfriend of Felix or PewDiePie. We're happier than ever, and well you may think of us as, "the perfect two." Don't worry, I do too. *blushes* Anyway, I've been getting questions on us and how it is behind the cameras. So, here I go.

"Marzia, I continuesly get comments wanting you in one of my horror videos!" Felix yelled from across the house. "Do you think you could be in one of them soon?" He finished. I walked into the room he was in, "I guess I can. Which one and when?" I questioned. "Thanks! Oh and they've been asking for more Amnesia, so I was planning on making and posting one tomorrow. Is that okay?" He replied. "Yeah, that's fine." I smiled. "Okay, I'll edit this when we get back." He got up. "What? Where are we going?" I wondered. "To the cenima, remember?" He said. "Oh yeah, haha." I laughed. Felix walked up to me, kissed me and walked off. I could see him gester for me to follow him. I smiled to myself, "God, I'm so lucky!" I thought. We came home at the perfect time. Felix had time to edit, upload, and then we could get some sleep. After that, I went ahead and layed down on the soft bed. Felix said he'd be there in a few minutes, and he was. We got all comfortable, but was disturbed by a weird noise in the kitchen. I instantly got scared and cuddled closer to Felix. He kissed my forhead, and went down to the kitchen. He found Puga making herself cozy on the table, not knowing how she got up there. He picked her up and walked back to where I was. "She wanted to sleep on the table." He chuckled. Due to how tired I was, all I did was laugh. Felix made himself comfortable snuggled next to me, "Good night, Marzia. I love you." I opened my eyes, "I love you too, Felix." And together we fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix's POV**

The next morning, I woke up late. I'm sure Marzia is used to it by now. I guess she heard me get up, becuase she came into the room. She glanced at the clock, "Good afternoon, Felix." I looked down at her, "You too." I kissed her quickly and went downstairs for some food, as I was hungry. "Are we still recording today?" Marzia asked. "Yes, we'll start after I eat. Is that okay?" I replied. She looked up at me, "Yes, that's fine." She smiled that contagious smile. "Okay, cool." I said casually.

**Marzia's POV**

I was downstairs waiting for Felix to get up, not wanting to wake him. He had a long night with work and our plans he was awake until 3:00 AM. I heard some movement from our bedroom, so I walked up the stairs. I walked into the room and glanced at the clock. It read, '12:27.' "Good afternoon, Felix." I said to a sleepy boyfriend. He walked towards me, "You too." He kissed me quickly and started towards the stairs. I followed. "Are we still recording today?" I asked. "Yes, we'll start after I eat. Is that okay?" He replied. I looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, that's fine."

**Felix's POV**

I finished eating and began to speak when I heard a scream. I got scared and went to find Marzia. I saw her next to Puga holding her collar, "Felix, there's a spider. A huge one. Kill it, please!" I looked over at her and smiled, "If you insist." I grabbed the nearest object and killed it. Luckly, I didn't grab one of Marzia's shoes. I would be dead with the spider if I had. "Happy now?" I walked over to a petrafied Marzia. "Y-Yes, thank you." She hugged me tightly around the neck. "You're welcome, I guess." I smiled. "We should film now." I said to her. "Yeah, come on." She stood up.

**Marzia's POV **

We flimed for about an hour, but knowing us we'll cut over half of that out. "Okay, we're done, right?" I asked Felix. As much as I love horror games and movies, I hate when I see naked dead guys all around me. "Yes, we're done. Were you scared?" He asked me, still shaking. "Kind of, but I wasn't the one screaming like a little girl." I laughed. "You _are_ a little girl, Marzia." He said while getting up. "I'm twenty, going on twenty-one." I proved him wrong. "And I'm more mature than you'll ever be." I joked. "Oh keep dreaming, bro." He laughed. I walked out of the room, "Oh, I will." I screamed jokingly of course.


End file.
